


Strange Lovers

by Saraste



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Femme!Slash, Romance, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura have fallen in love, yet Laura won't admit it. But actions speak more than words. Still, will Carmilla be welcomed with open arms when Carmilla makes her move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 34 come here at the multi-fandom writing challenge community hentai_contest at livejournal.

She called to me, and so I went. I had already told her numerous times how I felt about her. How her blood drew me to her, how it would, in time, be mine. How my life and hers would bleed into one another.

Then she saw the portrait. I tried hiding it, but her adoration delighted me immensely. Yet I could not declare it then and there. I had to be careful. Lull the menfolk into false security for me to make my move. I had to be safe. It would have been easier if I hadn't loved her so. I did. With every beat of her heart she invaded mine. And I was hers. 

In the quiet dark of the night, I crept into her chamber. She had locked the door, as I was wont to do, but that did not deter me. I was a vampire, a locked door is nothing to my kind. I was through quickly enough. As a black cat I padded across her floor and jumped to her bed. Cosy as a cat. She woke in a daze and saw me change, stretch my nakedness over her bed-spread. She looked at me, aghast at first. She clutched her blankets to her and blushed. 

She whispered my name. Seeing and recognizing me by the candle-light, there was no deceiving her. That was not my intention, either. She was to know who I was and why I was there. She knew of my affection, and my ardour for her. This was the night to show her the full extent of my adoration. 

”I came...” I whispered into the night. ”You called.” 

She blushed even more, glancing to where my portrait was hung, unseen, as the candle didn't shed it's light that far. Shadows hid what was my likeness, a beautiful likeness, as she had said. That admission had been the call which drew me here, into her bed-chamber. 

”Carmilla...” 

Her voice hitched, catching at her throat as her feverish eyes feast over my nakedness, her sweet heart beating so fast. I crawled to her, shadows playing on my naked limbs. There was a rustle as she moved, fingers suddenly numb. I saw the whiteness of her nightgown. I'm by her side and embrace her, bury my head in her neck and feel her warmth. 

”Your sweet heart beats liked a caged bird. Let it be free...” I murmur into her hair and cover her in kisses. She struggles but then gives in. She sobs that it must be a dream. It is not. But she can pretend. As long as I get what I want. My love and need for her blood war in me. She is my dear sweet darling yet I wouldn't hesitate long to drink her dry.

I press hot kisses down her neck. She moans and shudders sweetly. I sink my teeth into her breast, fondle her and take her in my arms. I make her mine as our bodies entwine and I feast on her heaving bosom. She is my mother, lover, sister, my everything and all. I drown in the sweet surrender of her blood, the acquiescence of her soft moans and the acceptance of her arms. She embraces me as we become... 

… strange lovers.


End file.
